Episode 9
Sports Festival! (There's No Twist or Anything) (運動会! (ひねりも何もないですね)) Undōkai! (Hineri mo Nani mo Nai desu ne)) is the ninth episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Kanna is preparing for her school's Sports Festival, and she wants Kobayashi to watch her. But when work calls and Kobayashi is unable to attend, what will Kanna do? And when the day of the Sports Festival arrives, it's up to Kanna and Saikawa to secure Class 3-2's victory for the day. Plot Overview At Oborozuka Elementary, Kanna's teacher tells the class about the upcoming sports festival. Saikawa explains what it is to Kanna, and Kanna immediately becomes excited when she hears that parents are allowed to come and watch. But that excitement turns to disappointment when Kobayashi reveals that she has to work on the day of the event. Tohru explains that Kobayashi is in the middle of a massive project, and offers to go in her stead, although Kanna shoots down that idea, saying that Tohru is like a big sister, while Kobayashi is more like a mother. Kanna runs off, dejected, and Kobayashi explains to Tohru that her parents never went to a Sports Festival for her. Tohru replies to Kobayashi talking about Kanna's parents giving her free reign when all she wanted was for them to notice her. The following day, Kanna asks for Tohru to put perception blocking on her, so she can watch Kobayashi at work. Seeing how hard she was working, Kanna tells Kobayashi that she doesn't have to go to the Festival, although not without a trace of sadness. Kobayashi thinks for a bit and tells Tohru that she'll be coming home later than usual for the next few days. Kobayashi tells Takiya one night at work that she's working overtime in order to complete her work faster. The night before the festival, Kobayashi reveals to Kanna that she completed the massive project and that she'll make it to the Sports Festival, making Kanna overjoyed. The day of the Sports Festival arrives, and the students of the elementary school, as well as their parents, are all in attendance. Even Lucoa made it to watch Shouta's events. The first of Kanna's events is a three-legged race with Saikawa. Unfortunately, the two lose their event because of Saikawa's constant contact with Kanna. Then, Shouta takes part in the fifth-grade scavenger hunt. After picking the card asking for a "World-Class" item, he pulls Lucoa out of the crowd, and the judges rule that her world-class bust is grounds for victory in the event. The students and parents take a break for lunch, and when Kanna points out that Tohru's lunch looks good, Tohru replies that she's improved as a maid and a cook. The next event has Kanna and Saikawa's class participating in a full-class jump rope competition. Class 3-2 manages to out-jump each of the other third-grade classes, giving Kanna and Saikawa their first victory. Then, the fifth-grade boys prepare for a cavalry battle, where some students sit on the shoulders of their classmates and knock down students from another team. As the event starts, Lucoa's cheering distracts the opposing fifth-grade team, allowing Shouta to perform a flawless victory. Then, the third-graders start a tug-of-war with an opposing class, and Kanna's class 3-2 wins after Saikawa smells Kanna's hair and falls back on the rope with such force that it pulls them to victory. After some more events, Kanna's class is in second place, but are in range of first place, bringing it down to the final event: the relay race. The race starts, and class 3-2 is off to a decent start, maintaining the second place for the first two runners. As the baton is passed off to the third runner, Saikawa, she manages to close the gap and maintain first place for a short time, although Saikawa trips and loses their advantage. It looks like it's all over by the time she passes the baton to the fourth runner, Kanna. However, Kanna's remarkable speed allows her to secure victory by passing up the front-runner at the last second, giving class 3-2 the first-place win for the day. After the event, Kanna thanks Kobayashi for being able to make it, and Kobayashi wonders when she changed so much, acting as a guardian for a little kid. Characters *Kanna Kamui *Riko Saikawa *Kobayashi *Tohru *Georgie Saikawa *Quetzalcoatl *Shouta Magatsuchi *Elma Adapted Chapters *Chapter 34 Trivia * In the manga adaptation of this scene, Ilulu plays a role in Kanna's initial decision to let Kobayashi work rather than force her to attend the event. However, because Ilulu was not introduced in the anime, this was written out in favor of Kanna spying on Kobayashi under a perception block. Category:Episodes